Senseless
by bgreenwivy
Summary: When you lose your senses and have nothing else it is easy, when your senses return is when life begins.


**Title: Senseless**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Draco**

**Summary: When you lose your senses and have nothing else it is easy, when your senses return is when life begins.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning(s): This story is a tad headtrippy but comes full circle. Also it has what can be interpreted as dubious/nonconish.**

**Epilogue compliant: EWE and Snape makes it…How, you ask? Well, read and find out. Oh, and Lucius, for all intents and purposes, was innocent enough to be out of prison or avoid it all together if you prefer.**

**Word Count: 2,541 **

**Author's Notes: This was written for Harry Holidays 2009/2010. I made the assumption that my recipient would accept any pairing with her or his favorite characters in it. I am not going to even lie I was a day away from dropping out when this idea hit me and I went with it. Here goes.**

Senseless

"Draco, I'm not going to ask where this sudden focus comes from." Snape stood in the living room of Draco's flat with his arms crossed. "Whatever has been going on these last six months has helped you a lot. You have a job now and friends again. I can only conjecture that a Gryffindor had something to do with it. As long as it isn't my Gryffindor I will keep my peace on the matter."

"Why do you think it is a Gryffindor?" Draco asked sipping his tea and eyeing his godfather.

"It pains me to say this but only a Gryffindor has the correct formulation of balls and stubbornness to handle those of us blessed with more difficult dispositions," Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco's amused chuckle.

"Yes, I do believe Longbottom has you and father quite well figured out."

"The housebreaking you understand is the hardest part," Severus let the ghost of a smile cross his face.

Draco looked at him askance.

"Draco, use your head… that adventurous spirit of theirs extends to the bedroom. I'm too old for all these alleyways and public dalliance things."

"I did not need to know about that thank you very much. Similarly I didn't need to hear about how Neville saved you with his…genitalia." Draco shuddered at the earlier part of the conversation.

"You asked," Severus shrugged. "Even though it took five years before you came to your senses enough to question me."

"I always had my senses."

"No, Draco you were a shell," Severus overrode him. "Nothing got through to you. I don't know who is doing what to you but…Don't depend on it. Someone like that can break you…"

"I know!" Draco's sudden display of temper coupled with his teacup hitting the desk shocked Severus into silence. Slowly Severus's eyebrow rose before he threw floo dust into the fire nodded and was gone.

"Is everything all right, Severus?" Neville asked from his position sprawled on the couch in Lucius's study. Lucius sat behind his desk, studying a document.

"Draco had a tantrum, I take it?" Lucius drawled, looking up from his perusal of his document.

"You say it like it is a good thing," Neville responded, moving to make room for Severus.

"It is," Severus answered, pulling Neville into a bruising kiss before planting himself on the couch.

"Kissing me doesn't get you off the hook for an answer," Neville grumbled as Lucius chuckled.

"My son is hot-tempered, manipulative and spoilt. For the last five years the only real emotion he showed the entire time was brief and fleeting," Lucius explained.

"Brief and fleeting for you maybe but he made some very real threats on my life," Neville commented thoughtfully, wincing slightly at the memory.

"Yes, a sign that he wasn't lost yet," Lucius smiled fondly at the memory of Draco's reaction we he was told about Neville's role in his and Severus's life.

"It won't be long now," said Severus, leaning back and picking up a book. "He had a slight tantrum and if he had let me finish speaking I could have told him something important."

After a few moments Neville couldn't help but ask. "What was important?"

"If you are going to allow someone to break you then it is important that they can put you back together," Lucius responded going back to his paperwork. Neville looked from one lover to the next before shaking his head.

"You two are entirely too cryptic."

"It comes with age," Severus replied from behind his novel.

"I thought it was the crypt," Neville quipped, causing Severus to narrow his eyes at him.

"We prefer to think of wine as a better point of reference," Lucius commented, quill poised over a piece of parchment.

"Hhhhhhmmmm, I still like my crypt reference better," Neville stated, as he walked out the door, barely avoiding the hexes that followed him.

"Do you think he'll ever realize that he put us back together Severus?"

"When did you go soft, Lucius?" Severus commented, and just got his shield up before Lucius's curse.

"Neville, can you come over?" Harry asked talking through the floo.

"Sure."

When Neville came through a few minutes later Harry was pacing.

"What's up?"

"You're with two Slytherins. You have to have some idea of what goes through their heads," Harry spoke without ceasing his pacing.

"You give me too much credit," Neville chuckled flopping down in one of the armchairs next to the fireplace.

"Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are the archetypical Slytherins," Harry argued.

"In some ways so are you," Neville replied evenly.

"Yes, and so is Draco but that doesn't mean I understand him any better."

"Draco, huh?"

"Fuck, Neville I didn't mean…"

"Your secret is safe. Now be honest what is really going on."

"Draco is… I don't know, broken," Harry exhaled flopping in the chair opposite Neville. "I know he has to work through his issues on his own but…"

"You still want to help but you don't know how?"

"Yeah."

"I have found that when it comes to Slytherins, the only way to make them have a breakthrough, particularly when they don't want to, is to get them off kilter. Throw them off balance and watch them begin to put it together. Offering support and love, it's all you can do," Neville spoke thoughtfully.

Harry was quiet for a long time before he finally spoke. "Do you think you could keep this under your hat for a while?"

"You mean to keep Lucius and Severus out of the loop until you have resolved your thing with Draco? I'll try but you know those two. A whiff of intrigue and…"

"Neither leaves you alone until they get answers or you distract them enough… but they will eventually get the information," Harry finished Neville's thought, smiling as he watched Neville's rueful grin. "Thanks, Nev."

"Good luck, Harry. Now, if you will excuse me I have to go to my shop and try to stay as far away from home as possible," Neville stood, stretching. "Just be careful, they're more fragile than they know.

It took a lot to unnerve Draco Malfoy. But being kidnapped and Apparated on his way home from work hadn't unnerved him; no, it had made him furious. Furious, first, with himself for allowing it to happen. Secondly, furious with his attacker, but then gradually fury had given way to anxiety.

His arms were stretched above his head and secured tightly. His clothes had been removed at some point during the attack. Now as the silence dragged out, Draco turned his mind to what was really bothering and unnerving him; he couldn't hear anything. He could feel that nothing covered his ears and he couldn't see anything, though no weight was on his face which would have signified a blindfold.

To compensate, his brain had sent a signal to all the hairs on his body to stand up and try to feel for something, anything, but nothing happened. Taking steady breaths, Draco tried not to let his attacker know that he was concerned. Calling on the legendary Malfoy mask, Draco projected a calm and aristocratic veneer he wasn't feeling. The presence of someone else's magic caused Draco's body to break out into goose-bumps as an impression of someone's hand ghosting over his skin formed in his mind.

Tendrils of magic began to trace patterns on his skin, while puffs of breath wafted across his neck. Draco surprised himself by moaning when the tendrils of magic started massaging his shoulders and rubbing down his flanks.

"Who are you?" Draco gasped, as the magic cascaded down his back and up again pressing deeper into the tissue. The motions continued but they seemed to take on a more definite pattern. Realization struck, the tendrils were spelling out words.

"A-D-R-E—A—M?" Draco enunciated slowly before he jumped when a tendril lazily rubbed down his side. He started to speak again, but a tendril of magic wrapped around his erection, spiraling up and down.

As his toes curled, Draco arched his back. Strong long-fingered hands grabbed his hips and spun him around. The magic tendrils intensified their motions on Draco's body, as the long-fingered hands began to massage and pull apart his ass cheeks. As puffs of air began to whisper across the sensitive skin of Draco's puckered opening, he shivered. The tendrils of magic intensified, and the shock of a hot wet tongue forcing its way into his body made Draco scream.

The pressure increased until Draco was completely at the edge of his restraint. The tendrils of magic slammed into his pristine hole, wrecking it and forcing it to accept the writhing mass. A tongue forced itself deeper along with the tendrils, pressing onto that spot. Lights exploded behind Draco's eyelids as he came. Then there was nothing.

Draco blinked himself awake. The brief moment of disorientation that followed his blink confused him. Draco was surrounded by his familiar objects in an unfamiliar place: the ugly patterned teal bed spread the motel provided, the picture of his mother and father

Rubbing his eyes, Draco sighed. Putting his feet over the edge of his bed, he stretched.

"What the hell!" Draco gasped, as he looked down at his naked body covered with a shimmering residue that was slowly fading. As Draco watched the golden shimmer disappear, he found his mind flittering back and forth.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Draco took a shower and began to get dressed. As he slid his suspenders up over his shoulders, and put on his suit jacket, memories of the night before crowded to the front of his mind. Absentmindedly Draco walked to the train station, buying a paper along the way. When he took a seat on his train, he slid his silver-rimmed glasses onto his nose and tried to focus on the news but it was as though he was on auto pilot.

A familiar tickle of magic snapped him away from his story. Slowly, Draco let his eyes focus on the other passengers on the crowded train. Letting his gaze search, Draco tried to narrow down the likely suspects for the magical signature. One by one he eliminated the other passengers until only one remained.

The man stood slightly taller than Draco, decked in a trench coat and combat boots. A fedora hid most of his face but Draco could just make out the gleam of a pair of teeth and the quick glint of light off black wire frames. Draco sucked in his breath. When the man began to glide towards him, Draco could barely breathe. Standing abruptly, he tried to make his way out of the train as fast as he could.

It slowed to a stop just as Draco reached the doors. Pushing himself through the narrow opening of people, he tried to get away. He almost made it to the steps but a hand snagged the back of his jacket. Draco's descent to the stairwell was only marginally slowed by the hand grabbing his jacket. A body landed on top of him, followed by what seemed like a blanket. Trying to scream, Draco felt his mouth moving but no words coming out.

People continued to funnel around him. Draco could hear them and he could see them but apparently they couldn't see him. Trying to struggle, Draco felt his hands being stuck to one of the steps. The gritty texture and slime of the underground slipping under his nails as those fingers once again pulled his pants down. Magic spread across his skin. Draco gritted his teeth, his body tensed but the tendrils of magic wouldn't let it happen for long.

Fingernails scraped down Draco's back and Draco arched into the touch as a tongue began to work inside him. Life narrowed down to Draco, the tongue in his ass and the man's magic caressing him. When Draco came, it was with a helpless cry that died in his throat and a shudder. The brutal entry of the man startled Draco and the magic began to swirl dangerously.

Coming back into himself Draco opened his eyes and watched as people flowed around him, some coming close enough to him that he could reach out and touch them as they passed. The dirt under his hands pressed more firmly into his skin, even as he fought to keep his face from hitting the steps as thrust after brutal thrust forced his body forward. When he came again it was merely a full body tremor, the dry imitation of what an orgasm should be. He felt a mess of magic and come slam into his body. Draco flew pleasantly for awhile until he realized that the body covering him was gone along with the blanket. People were staring at him now.

Once again he was alone, completely clothed and kneeling on the step. Shaking his head Draco rose and brushed what dirt he could off his hands. Draco picked up his briefcase and tried to focus on other things.

At work, Draco kept seeing the glint off those black wire rimmed glasses and feeling that strong magical signature. Numbers in accounting books blurred together and faces became simply mouths with words on lips that couldn't overcome the static in his ears.

Gradually people stopped coming in and left altogether, the work day having drawn to a close. Draco still sat, senseless.

"Draco, you can come home now." Harry stood leaning against the doorframe, his black combat boots contrasting sharply with his tan trench coat.

"I won't," Draco mumbled, the static beginning to clear.

"I won't, can't and shouldn't," Harry responded, entering the office, and going to the chair in front of Draco's desk and sitting down.

"All three apply here." His eyes blazed at Harry. "I iwon't/i, because you don't love me; I ican't/i because you can't give me what I need; I ishouldn't/i because I can't continue with this…this…," Draco struggled for a word.

"Sex?" Harry supplied, steepling his fingers in front of him and peering at Draco over them.

"Yes and no. Your magic… it surrounds me, blocks everything out and takes, and takes, but what does it give back. After I'm with you I just can't - ," Draco put his head in his hand.

"Why do you have to do anything?" Harry spoke softly, leaning forward. "You like when I'm in you, when I surround you. Before me, no one could even touch you. When you scream, it's because you want to. When I take your sight or your hearing, it's because you need it. You never came before I got you. You couldn't concentrate. So I made you senseless."

"What if it's not the same when I have my senses?" Draco looked up, his eyes challenging.

Standing, Harry walked around the desk. His magic didn't follow. Crouching down, Harry leaned closed and slowly placed his lips over Draco's. Lightly, he rubbed them across Draco's closed lips. Licking and nipping, Harry waited patiently for admittance. When it was finally given it started an avalanche of sensation. Pulling back slowly, Draco studied Harry with narrowed eyes.

"I suppose you'll do," Draco drawled, a smile faint on his lips. Harry only allowed his smiling eyes to speak for him.


End file.
